Such devices generally include a valve, via which admission of an explosive gas into an element of the explosive forming die that accommodates the valve is controlled. By igniting the explosive gas in the explosive forming die, a detonation front is formed that propagates along the die. In this process, large forces act on the valve, which again impose high requirements on the tightness of the valve.